"How Do I Use This Bot?" Guide
This page is incomplete, and requires content from inspired helpers. How do I use the bot? The prefix is "R!" To hunt, you type R!hunt MonsterName Numberfrom 1 - 20 You require stamina to hunt. For a list of monsters, you type r!monsters Combat Like the Above, the command to battle is "r!Hunt" Hunting requires stamina for each hunt. Make sure not to waste your stamina on battles you cannot win! Battling monsters requires that you train a lot as well, meaning you shouldn't rush. When you're strong enough, battle a monster roughly your power level. Do not exceed the power level. You might be wondering how to make yourself extremely strong in a short period of time. That's easy Character Builds The type of character you build means more than anything regarding the bot. A bad build typically requires more effort for no reason. Here's the 3 Primary Builds. 'Fighter -' A build consisting of mostly Power. A Fighter is in it to do the most amount of damage in their blows as possible. 'Rogue -' A build consisting of mostly Speed. A rogue typically relies on speed to get the most amount of hits they can in the shortest window of time, before their opponent has an opportunity to react. 'Knight -' A build especially focused on Strength. Knights rely on the defensive capabilities of Strength more than the offensive powers. They are hardier but usually not as strong or as fast as the Rogue or Fighter. As for the many combinations of the three main stats, here's a few, starting with the two best builds 'Assassin -' Assassins are mainly potent in their Speed. Their second greatest is Power. Assassins typically neglect Strength, and the greater Assassins never need strength, as they dispatch their enemies without taking a single strike. This build believes in doing as much damage as possible as to completely remove any need to train Strength. Their ability to win quickly and efficiently due to long and diligent practicing in Speed and Power completely disregards the idea of surviving a blowthe enemy is sort of... you know... sleeping forever. 'Lodestar -' This build is similar to the Assassin, but they favor Power more than speed. They're much the same, not believing in the qualities or usefulness of Strength. These guys believe in doing as much damage as they can at any point, and won't stop until their enemy is at their mercy. Lodestars are speedy and powerful, and their versatility is enough to neglect any defensiveness strength provides. Feel free to add a combination.__FORCETOC__ The build determines whether you fail a hunt or you succeed, so it's recommended you invest training for Power and Speed. Strength is the weakest link in the training. At level 50, you can do more than hunt and train. You can collect items to make battling easier. Items gained cannot currently be sold. The best item replaces the weaker one, so don't worry about losing your best armor. Legendary Effects Stack. 1 Legendary Item = Stat Boost, permanently. 5 Legendaries = 5 Permanent buffs. Etc. You don't lose your buffs. Like every bot in existence.... it transfers. DueUtil(Theelgirl's) works on any server, and you don't start over. Mee6 has global board. Discord Dungeons is global. So there's no reason to suspect this bot forces you to start over if you have a different server. Lastly. Money is the easiest to waste. Don't lose it too quickly.